You and I Were Fire
by Nesma
Summary: Lily has a spirit that tends to show during awful lessons of defense against the dark arts. James likes to be the supporter in these moments. Fluff. Jily.


**Title: You and I Were Fire  
Author: Nesma  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
A/N: Wrote this little drabble. I think it's cute. **

* * *

"You're mental. Absolutely mental. Who says that? Do you have no shame? No dignity?" Lily shouted angrily from her seat, her eyes narrowing onto Professor Wright.

And the class went silent, though, a small portion of them groaned as this wasn't the first time such a line was uttered in defiance from her.

Honestly? I only raised my eyebrows and nodded my head. It was the first time she called the Professor mental.

Well, twice in one yelling match that is. She's called them mental before to their face. Though, to be fair, Slughorn thinks they've got this friendly banter and I believe he has a slight crush on her so, I don't think he can really tell when he's being insulted by her.

"Come up here. Right. Now." Snarled Professor Wright, his fist swung from the air and slammed onto his cluttered desk, parchments flew off, as he leaned over to bear his yellowing teeth for the class to stare with utter revulsion.

Professor Wright was the newest terror at Hogwarts. As if it wasn't enough that there was a full blown war taking place in the country, as if it wasn't enough that there were students being recruited for the Dark Side at every opportunity, as if it wasn't enough that we had families and friends dropping dead every day, we had to deal with the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor: Professor Wright.

His love for the Dark Arts was evident. He spent more time talking about the curses and jinxes in loving tones and begrudgingly taught us the counter curses. He was a horrid man, tall and slightly chubby. He had a head full of chestnut brown hair, but small watery blue eyes that seemed to pop out of his head whenever a student spoke out against his blatant puriest views against muggleborns.

Such as today, when he casually mentioned that the crucio curse was optimal for muggles since they were unaccustomed to such torture since, as we all must have known, muggles were quite primal in their torture tactics.

As if I spent my free time looking up the different ways to torture human beings and divided up the different techniques into different subcategories.

While I wrinkled my nose in disgust, after all, this was not the worst line he has said in class; Lily Evans' quill snapped in half as her fed flushed an angry red. Her eyebrows drawn down tight as her hand shook. And that's when she snapped, pushing her chair out and it clattered loudly while she shouted at the Professor.

Lily's arms were rigid as she stomped to the front of the classroom. Though, she made sure to make a show when she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left side of her leg as Professor Wright's lips twitch in anger.

"Well." He drawled, standing up from his desk completely as he glared at her with, what I assumed, was his most withering look. Or at least, what he thought was withering.

I bet he practiced in the mirror, that's how pathetic I think he is.

"You're completely barbaric and unqualified to teach this class-"

"This wasn't an invitation Miss Evans to spew these disgusting lies just because you have a personal interest with mud-"

And that's when Lily drew her wand which was tucked in the inside of her robes and it was the calmest I had ever seen her. She breathed heavily through her nose and stared at Professor Wright in ferocious way that made him eye her wand as a threat.

"Miss Evans." He whispered quietly, his hand hovering his own wand.

That's how horrendously awful he was as a Dark Arts Professor. He merely thought of pulling out wand when someone had their own out and pointing directly at his chest.

"I believe that you should rethink-"

"I am not the only one who was taught disgusting jinxes and curses to a bunch of seventeen year olds. Some of us are even mudbloods but we have enough magic enough all of us to burn this classroom down. So don't you dare talk down on us. We are more powerful then you can ever imagine." She said hotly, her lips pulled back as she quickly spoke out her words.

I swear, my heart inflated with so much love that I felt like I could float off the ground. Who wouldn't be in love with such a woman?

"Yeah Evans!" I heard myself shout, clapping loudly as I stood up in my own seat. From her profile, I could tell that she found my antics funny, as her lips were twitching in the way that told me she wanted to laugh so badly.

"MR. POTTER THAT IS HARDLY ACCEPTABLE-" Mr. Wright shouted, specks of spit hitting Lily in the face as she winced.

"Neither are your views." I retorted back, crossing my arms over my chest as I stared back at him.

And his eyes did bulged out of his face, and the vein in his neck thundered at a surprising rate as he hunched over his desk, grabbing any quill and wrote quickly across the parchment. He stood up quickly, sealed the parchment, and handed out to Lily who took it gingerly without lowering her wand.

"You two – to Professor McGonagall's office at once. You will get detention. And no doubt she'll be _livid _since the pair of you are Heads-"

"I'm so scared." Lily said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she turned her back to the fury of Professor Wright who continued to sputter. Lily strutted down the aisle, and reached out to grab my hand and I followed her out willingly; our bags slung lazily over our shoulders.

While she walked out of the classroom in such an effortlessly cool way, I had to turn back and give a wink to the blubbering Professor before slamming the door shut.

The last thing the class heard from us were our laughter as we raced hand in hand down the cobbled hall to Professor McGonagall's office.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


End file.
